Nothing Like the Real Thing
by PK Fire
Summary: 26 unrelated & unordered sentences, one for each letter of the alphabet, looking at the bonds between Namine, Nisemono & Riku through the events of Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts 2.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
Author's Note: Just so you know, Nisemono is the name given to the Riku Replica in the Japanese version of Chain of Memories.  
Warning: Spoilers for Chain of Memories.

* * *

**1 -- A is for Angelic:** Naminé watched Nisemono sleep, took in the easy rise and fall of his chest as she drew, and Castle Oblivion's cold walls seemed that much warmer. 

**2 -- B is for Believe: **If you love something, let it go...that was what Naminé had always been taught, but Nisemono never came back to her.

**3 -- C is for Content: **Nisemono turned to her and didn't quite smile, but his eyes shone and the light danced in his hair, and Naminé felt her lips curl into an expression she'd almost forgotten how to make.

**4 -- D is for Drowning: **Riku found Naminé out on the balcony of the Old Mansion watching the storm, and he couldn't figure out whether it was rain or tears streaming down her face.

**5 -- E is for Eternal: **"I'll never forget you," Naminé promised Nisemono's grave, a lump in the Old Mansion's garden and a stone with his name carved into it.

**6 -- F is for Ferocity: **"**Look at me**!" Nisemono yelled, his eyes wild and a murky turquoise that reminded Naminé of stormy seas and sneaking shadows.

**7 -- G is for Guardian: **Every time Naminé had a nightmare, Nisemono would tug her close and say something she could never quite make out, and the rest of the night she would dream of him instead.

**8 -- H is for Heartache: **When Nisemono kissed Naminé, she pulled away first, knowing that loving him would mean breaking them both.

**9 -- I is for Illusion: **Naminé smiled at him from across the room, her hair hanging over her shoulder, but in his mind Riku saw a girl with shorter hair and a brighter smile, and didn't return the expression.

**10 -- J is for Joy: **Sometimes Naminé looked at Riku and managed to forget.

**11 -- K is for Karma: **Every time Naminé looked at Nisemono, she had to fight the urge to apologize: _we'll never be happy together_.

**12 -- L is for Loss: **Naminé was the only one who cried for the death of the boy who never should've been.

**13 -- M is for Messiah:** When Naminé punched the walls until her knuckles bled, she bled knowing Nisemono didn't care; when she cried herself to sleep just to dream of him, she woke to find Riku there.

**14 -- N is for Nevermore: **Naminé's nonexistent heart broke when she realized that no matter how much she changed, Nisemono would always see her as the witch who betrayed him.

**15 -- O is for Opposites: **"You may look like Kairi," Riku said at length, "but you are nothing like her."

**16 -- P is for Pain: **Naminé tried to love Riku, love him for his sarcasm and his shadows and his strength, but she loved hurting herself so much more.

**17 -- Q is for Question: **"I **loved **you!" Naminé yelled at the empty walls of Castle Oblivion. "Why couldn't that be enough?"

**18 -- R is for Replacement: **Naminé shut her eyes and kissed Riku as hard as she could; the coppery tang of blood jolted her back to reality as Riku wiped his mouth on his hand and muttered an apology, because neither of them had been kissing each other.

**19 -- S is for Shy: **Riku's shoulder jerked under her hand and Naminé lied to herself, saying it was only because he wasn't used to being touched.

**20 -- T is for Trinity: **Roxas gave her genuine smiles and unconditional love; Riku gave her shelter from the storm and a kindred soul; Nisemono gave her nothing but pain.

**21 -- U is for Unconditional: **"Did you know that she **still **loves you?" Riku demanded, and Nisemono was shocked into silence.

**22 -- V is for Vanish: **Riku stood before the dying replica and stared, unbelieving, as Nisemono smirked and said, "Don't ever make her cry, Real Thing,"--then he faded into oblivion and Riku felt part of himself go with him.

**23 -- W is for Weak: **Riku's gaze was so cold and bitter that it felt like it was ripping the flesh off her bones; Naminé curled in on herself and pretended that it did not bring back memories.

**24 -- X is for X-Factor: **They were born of the same body, the same heart, the same soul...so why did she love the fake more than the real thing?

**25 -- Y is for Yearning: **"Come back," Naminé pleaded with Nisemono, "when you're done, **please **come back."

**26 -- Z is for Zoo: **Castle Oblivion was a zoo, a circus full of freaks, with the two of them in the center ring as the main attraction.


End file.
